It's Cold Outside
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Hermione disappeared 4 years ago. Now the Order has stumbled upon her again. Only now she has a boyfriend and a daughter. Hermione tells them news that can put her life and everyone else's in danger. Will she survive to long enough to tell them a name?


Bill didn't smile as he and the rest of the Order walked into the fancy hotel. There was a blizzard outside and it wasn't safe to appareate and this hotel was for muggles, so it didn't have floo. To make a long story short, they were stuck.

"I'll see if we can get rooms," Tonks said as she walked over to the counter. A young man greeted her with a smile.

"I can't believe it's snowing," Ginny whined as she removed her cloak.

"Me either, now how are we supposed to get to the Ministry?" Ron complained as he sat in a chair.

"Who's that?" Fred asked, pointing to a girl walking towards the counter. She was beautiful, her light brown hair was pulled up into a bun, with a few tendrils falling from it, she wore a dark pink cami, and dark blue, tight boot cut jeans, with black strap heels.

"Who knows, but she looks like a hooker," Ginny hissed as she noticed all the boys (and men) watching her.

"Miss Granger," The man behind the counter said with a smile, practically shoving Tonks out of the way. "How are you this evening?" Everyone's mouths dropped.

"There can be another Miss Granger, right?" Harry stuttered. No body had seen or heard from Hermione for four years. She was 15 when she disappeared. It was only last year they called off the searches for her.

"Yeah, it has to be a different Granger. Hermione wasn't that hot," George said. Miss Granger's head snapped in their direction. Then she smirked.

"Thanks a lot George," she said with a smile. Oh yeah, it was Hermione, only a few people could tell Fred and George apart.

"H-Hermione?" Arthur asked.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Hermione said with a smile.

"Do you know these people Miss Granger?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, I do Tommy," she said, turning to the young man.

"Mommy!" a little girl yelled. Everyone turned to face the direction the cries came from. A little girl with beautiful brown hair ran towards Hermione. "Mommy, Uncle Charlie's being mean to me again," the little girl whined.

"I was not," a young man said, stepping out of the elevator.

"Was too, you said that mommy was—" she started, but he cut her off.

"No, no, no, listen sweetie, I'll buy you an ice-cream, just don't say another word," Charlie said, striding over to the little girl hugging Hermione's waist.

"What did you say Charlie?" Hermione asked him. She picked up the little girl and set her down on the counter. "What did Uncle Charlie say darling?"

"He said you and Tommy were going to get married," the little girl wailed. Hermione whirled around to face Charlie, who was cowering away.

"Charles Michael Johnson!" Hermione screamed.

"I was just playing," he defended. Her eyes narrowed, which resulted in him running away. She smiled to herself as she turned to her daughter.

"Tommy and I are not to be married darling," Hermione told her as she stroked her daughter's hair lovingly.

"Come here princess," Tommy said as he opened his arms. The little girl smiled as she leaned into his warm embrace. "Miss Granger, do you mind if I play with Andrea for a bit?"

"No, go ahead Tommy," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Thank you Miss Granger," he said as he picked up Andrea and walked towards the elevator. Hermione smiled at them before turning back to the Order.

"Now what were we talking about?" Hermione asked as she clicked her tongue.

"We thought you were dead?" Ginny whispered, still in shock.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Hermione said in a dead voice. She walked behind the front desk and started pulling mail from her box. "Why are you even here?" she asked with her back turned to them.

"The storm is blocking us from leaving," Ron said quietly.

"You poor people," Hermione mocked as she smacked her gum in her jaw.

"Why are you being so cold?" Charlie demanded. "What have we ever done to you?!" Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed. "Can you even think of anything?"

"Yes Charlie, I can." Hermione glared at all of them.

"Then what is it?!"

Hermione smirked as she looked up. "One of you hurt me in the worst way possible."

"What?" Ginny said looking at Hermione. Everyone looked at Hermione in confusion.

"Four years ago, one of you raped me and got me _pregnant_ with that little girl you just saw, and another one of you put him up to it. So I'm sorry if that ticks me off," Hermione hissed as she walked away, her black heals clicking.

They all dropped their mouths as a man ran up to Hermione. She smiled brightly as she kissed him. He reached behind her and undid her bun, letting her shiny straight honey hair loose. She smiled as he picked her up and spun her around. They saw Tiffany walk out of the elevator in a long white silk nightdress. She had beautiful brown hair, Hermione's hair so that gave them no clues, but she had piercing green eyes.

Hermione walked over to the elevator and picked up her daughter. The man smiled as he wrapped an arm around Hermione. She gave them a smug look as she entered the elevator, but Bill could see a single tear fall from her eye. He watched as the girl he'd loved for so long walked away.

They all got rooms and headed to bed, looking nervously at each other. No one was sure if their roommate was safe or not anymore.

~*****~

The next day the entire hotel was filled with cops and undercover aurors. Hermione Jane Granger had been found stabbed in the stomach in her bed. Andrea-Tiffany Ann Granger was found suffocated on the floor of her bathroom. The man that Hermione had been dating, Jonathon Carter Jordan was found shot in the head on Hermione's balcony.

Bill stood looking down at Tiffany. She lay perfectly strait, her hair fanned out behind her, and her arms crossed like a mummy movie, but what really struck Bill hard was the fact that her face was pure white, and her skin was cold and gray.

Hermione told, she'd taunted her rapist, and he'd killed her. Bill knew it. Someone he'd trusted for so many years had killed his secret love and to taunt them the killer had put a song Hermione had made in her fourth year, it was called _It's Cold Outside_.

~*****~

Harry smirked as he put his arm around Ginny as they walked out of the hotel. Ginny was laughing to herself.

"Life…"

"Is where it's supposed to be," Ginny finished.

"It's cold outside…" Ginny started to sing.

* * *

**A/n This came into my head so I desided to write it. :) No hate reviews please, but please feel welcome to give me advise. :)**


End file.
